In the past safety pins have been conventionally provided for fire extinguishers. Such safety pins have been comprised of a pin fitting through registering holes in the fire extinguisher trigger to block the operation against accidental operation until the pin is extracted. A finger loop is usually provided at one side of an end of the pin for grasping by the user in the removal process.
Such safety pins have presented difficulty in the past because of problems in ready access to the loop. The loop is because of the rotatability of the pin usually presented in a downward position adjacent the fire extinguisher gauge and it is somewhat awkward to remove the pin particularly where substantial force is required to break a pin barb which is often employed.
Further problems with fire extinguishers have been presented in the use of inspection tags. Such tags are used to provide information as to the condition of the fire extinguisher charge, the date of last inspection and like information. The placement of such tags usually by a wire or the like connecting the tag to same part of the extinguisher or posted in an area adjacent the extinguisher varies greatly depending on the local custom and detracts from the speed, efficiency and consequent safety in such inspections.